


Flush

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: Yuuri’s eyes widened. He tried to say something, but for a moment, nothing would come out, so he swallowed again. “I just don’t want to be… to be  hunted,”  he whispered, his voice small and apprehensive. “So many people… so many  alphas  go after omegas just because they’re omegas, and I’ve never… I’ve never been with anyone, and…”“So no one’s ever been offered the honour of having you?” Victor asked, eyes flashing. At Yuuri’s tentative headshake, another predatory grin curled at his lips, and he pressed closer. His hand cradled Yuuri’s face almost tenderly as his thumb ran across Yuuri’s suddenly dry lips. “Oh Yuuri,” he purred, grinding his hips down once more, “alphas don’t hunt omegas – they court them.”





	

Yuuri had always known he was an omega. As a child, he’d been fairly aware of the three secondary dynamics affecting society – alpha, beta, and omega. His mother was a sweet beta, and his father was a surprisingly gentle-natured alpha, so they got along well. His sister had taken after their father (minus the gentle part) and most assumed Yuuri would take after their mother in turn, but deep down he always knew he wouldn’t.

There were certain _signs_ that always pointed to a person presenting as an omega. Weight gain around the hips, chest and thighs, a quieter voice, larger eyes… not always, but most often these were traits that omegas had. Yuuri ticked all the right boxes, except the “alluringly gorgeous” and “mouth-watering scent” ones. He wasn’t oblivious to the fact that, appearance and personality wise, he was probably better suited to being a beta. Biology, however, had decided otherwise, and he’d therefore ended up as a somewhat underwhelming omega. 

He didn’t exactly hate it, per say, but it could be challenging, especially when skating was involved. His heats tended to pop up irregularly, though they maintained the usual three-month gap, give or take a few weeks. They were kind of intense, too, but nothing he hadn’t learned to handle along the way. It could be worse.

Of course, thinking things like “it could be worse” meant that worse things were bound to happen. Yuuri had thought the same thing when he’d fallen in a jump during training, and then he’d messed up at the Grand Prix. He’d thought that about gaining a little weight after losing, and then he’d gained a lot. He thought that his attraction to Victor – the most handsome alpha he’d ever seen – couldn’t get any worse, and then it did.

Victor had become his coach. That in itself seemed like a fairly harmless feat, but Yuuri knew it wasn’t. For one, Victor was no ordinary coach. He liked to laze around the hot springs naked and was very informal when talking to Yuuri, even about sensitive things (like Eros. Especially Eros). It didn’t seem like Victor was particularly aware that Yuuri was an omega, either, which in itself was a big problem. 

For one, Yuuri would start to smell like an omega, and soon, too. Heats were inevitable and supressing them made them come back with a vengeance the next time round, so as long as he wasn’t participating in a competition the month of his heat, he didn’t use them. That meant he wouldn’t use them during the time Victor trained him, which ensured that Victor would be in close proximity to him for at least one heat, if not more.

It was a panicking thought. While Yuuri fully believed that Victor wasn’t the type of alpha to hunt down omegas and claim them like a savage animal, he still feared his idol seeing him so vulnerable. There were places around the world that didn’t protect omegas who were under the influence of heat or pre-heat, and a lot of alphas still believed it was their “duty” to overpower omegas and claim them. It was usually rough and without consent, and often led to bonds that were painful to break and detrimental to the omega’s health. 

And as much as he wished it wasn’t, his heat _was_ approaching. He knew he’d begin his pre-heat week any day now, and that he probably shouldn’t be on the ice because of it, but that didn’t stop him. He just couldn’t so no to Victor, especially not when Victor gave him a joyful, heart-shaped smile and an encouraging shout of his name. 

They had gotten… _close,_ Yuuri thought. They shared meals and late night conversations. Sometimes Makkachin slept in Yuuri’s bed, especially if Victor was still awake or had risen early. Not to mention that Victor was starting to smell like Yuuri, now. It made sense considering they worked together so closely and that they lived together (and therefore used the same washing detergent), but it was different now that Yuuri could smell it. Being able to smell his own scent on someone else without purposefully scenting them first could only be taken as an indicator of his impending heat.

He was going to tell Victor. He’d decided that Victor needed to know that he was an omega, and even if he did know, that Yuuri himself needed to say it. His sanity depended on him knowing clearly what Victor thought of him, after all, and having that barrier removed would do him the world of good.

Finding Victor wasn’t that difficult. Rather, it was like Victor always found him – the alpha always wanted to spend time together, always wanted to eat together and walk together and sleep together. Yuuri often became overwhelmed by Victor’s constant and overpowering presence, and the more time he spent with Victor, the worst it became. Yuuri had to catch himself multiple times when he started to lean into Victor’s chest or chase after his scent or almost give in to his ridiculous requests. Sometimes he really just wished he did give in, but Yuuri knew he had to be more responsible than that, especially around Victor of all people.

Besides, Victor deserved to know the truth, didn’t he? Even if he knew… Yuuri had faith in Victor, and was sure Victor wouldn’t shun him for his omega status like other people in crueller societies would. Victor had proven himself to be quite a considerate alpha, underneath all his backhanded compliments and teasing, heart-shaped smiles. There was a reason Yuuri liked him so much after all, like Victor for _Victor,_ not just the famous figure skater he’d idolised for almost his entire life.

The opportunity to talk to Victor about the topic didn’t so much arise as it came forcefully crashing down on Yuuri. He woke up during the night, as he often did, with Makkachin scratching at his door. Lately, when Makkachin went wandering around the house, it meant one of two things – that Victor had already left his bed for the morning (or that he was still awake at the later end of the night, though those were rarer occurrences now), or that Victor was trying to sneak into Yuuri’s room. 

He probably would have figured out which of the two scenarios it was, as he did every night, if he hadn’t been eased into wakefulness by his own scent. It usually wasn’t a smell he could detect, unless his heat was approaching, but that night he could. It was a gentle scent, he thought, one that was unobtrusive and not particularly appealing. Regardless, he was comforted by it, and always made the biggest nests he could before his heat so that he could scent mark it all and just relax.

It wasn’t a full heat. For what it was worth, his heats themselves were pretty regular, once he’d eased off suppressants, even if their arrival never was. His scent was only lingering, just enough for him to smell, but not enough to suffocate the room. Not yet, anyway. Still, it was present, and there was definitely enough for an alpha to notice.

“Makkachin?” He mumbled, as he pushed himself upright. The sheets he’d been curled up under fell around his shoulders, wrapping him in his own soft scent. Definitely pre-heat, he thought.

“Yuuri,” a tired voice whined, “why can’t we sleep together?”

He almost groaned. Of course it would be Victor, and of course he would sound completely irresistible. Didn’t Victor know what his pleads did to Yuuri? All Yuuri wanted to do was please him. “Victor, go back to bed,” he said around a yawn. “It’s really late.”

“Yuuri, I don’t want to sleep alone anymore,” Victor huffed. He sounded oddly tired, and Yuuri wondered if he’d gotten much sleep before waking. “Let me in.”

“Victor, I don’t think…” Yuuri started hesitantly, his heart racing.

Abruptly, Victor pushed the door open. It was like he hadn’t heard a word Yuuri said, though that wasn’t so uncommon when Victor was sleepy. Makkachin bounded in past him, shoving a cold, wet nose against Yuuri’s exposed thigh, even as Yuuri tried to nudge Makkachin away. “Makkachin,” Yuuri hissed, turning the poodle’s curious nose away from his legs. He’d only worn briefs and a shirt to bed, and no doubt that wasn’t helping to mask his scent. Makkachin probably wasn’t used to it being so strong.

Victor’s sleepy eyes blinked at him owlishly. His nose twitched once. “Yuuri, you smell really good,” he said. A confused frown was furrowing his brow, and he began to inch closer. “Why do you smell so good?”

Yuuri flushed, and felt his heart jump into his throat. “I- I’m an omega,” he stuttered, anxiously clutching the fabric of his shirt. “I-it’s just that- my heat week, it’s coming, and so my scent is, it’s-” Yuuri flushed, and hunched his shoulders, before muttering, “pre-heat.”

Victor’s eyes widened. His scent suddenly burst into the room, strong enough and potent enough to make Yuuri swoon. “You’re an omega?” He implored, moving towards the bed to press his knee against the mattress and lean over him. “Yuuri, you smell so sweet…”

Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat. Victor was so close that Yuuri could feel his breath ghosting across the top of his messy hair. “I-I’m sorry…”

“What for?” Victor frowned at him. His fingers twitched, and then he was brushing strands of hair behind Yuuri’s ears, his touch light and careful. “Because you didn’t tell me?”

Guiltily, Yuuri nodded.

Victor shook his head. “Yuuri that is nothing to apologise for,” he said, voice firm. “Things like that are very private, are they not? You’re not expected to go flaunting your gender to anyone, not even your coach, if it is not your desire.”

Yuuri let out a small, breathless noise. No one had ever said that to him before. He had always felt pressured to announce his secondary gender to the people he worked with, even though it made them look at him differently and treat him differently. If he didn’t, then they would be angered or put off when they did find out. It had happened before, and he was sure it would happen again.

But… but it wasn’t happening now. Victor was watching him carefully, and he’d fingers had spread to lay his palm flat against Yuuri’s cheek. He’d said such nice things in a perfectly honest, unashamed way, like nobody ever had before. Victor really was just the perfect alpha, wasn’t he? Yuuri could feel his eyes softening, his cheeks flushing. How could he not fall for someone like Victor?

Victor nodded, looking pleased at the change in Yuuri’s demeanour. A teasing smile quirked at the corners of his lips. “But Yuuri,” he purred, “you _did_ hide your delicious scent from me, didn’t you?”

Yuuri flushed. He did use scent-dampening soaps and shampoos, but it wasn’t to hide his scent from Victor, exactly. It was to hide it from everyone, to keep his omega status to himself. In hindsight, he didn’t really want to hide his scent from Victor, not if Victor actually seemed to like it… 

“You really shouldn’t hide it,” Victor cooed. He pressed his other leg to the bed and gently eased Yuuri down to lie on his back, his eyes dark and mischievous. Makkachin had disappeared at some point, so the bed was entirely theirs. It felt a lot smaller with Victor in it.

“I didn’t mean to,” Yuuri whispered. He anxiously tightened his hands in his shirt and tried not to jump when Victor’s fingers danced around the hem of his briefs. 

Victor hummed. His eyes were eagerly watching Yuuri, moving from his face to down his chest and back up. His light touches were making Yuuri shiver. “You know, Yuuri, I’ve wanted to be this close to you for a long time,” Victor said, his voice low and alluring. Purposefully, he lowered his hips against Yuuri’s, and grinned widely at Yuuri’s sharp gasp. “I thought you were a beta, and to think I’ve unveiled yet another layer to my little piggy…”

“Victor,” Yuuri whined, red cheeked, “don’t call me that.”

“Alright, alright,” Victor laughed quietly, and with another deliberate roll of his hips, he pressed down into Yuuri. “God, I want to hear more of your cute noises, Yuuri. Won’t you let me?”

Yuuri blinked several times. He’d never spent his heats with an alpha, never even taken a knot, but he wanted to if it was with Victor. He did like Victor, maybe even more than that, and not just because Victor was his idol and his coach. Would it really be okay for Yuuri to have Victor like that? Did Victor really want that, or was it because he was an omega, and he smelt like heat? A lot of alphas lost control when they caught the scent of an omega’s heat, even if it was only a pre-heat scent like Yuuri’s. 

“Yuuri?” Victor leaned closer, trailing his nose across Yuuri’s cheek. “You smell worried. What is it, my little katsudon? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Hearing that made Yuuri feel a little more at ease. He swallowed heavily. “W-why are you doing this?” He asked. “Is it because I’m an omega? Is it my scent?”

Victor’s eyebrows rose. “Not at all,” he answered, “I liked you far before this occasion too, Yuuri. I knew you idolised me, and perhaps I took advantage of that, but I really do want to be with you, if you’ll have me.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. He tried to say something, but for a moment, nothing would come out, so he swallowed again. “I just don’t want to be… to be _hunted,”_ he whispered, his voice small and apprehensive. “So many people… so many _alphas_ go after omegas just because they’re omegas, and I’ve never… I’ve never been with anyone, and…”

“So no one’s ever been offered the honour of having you?” Victor asked, eyes flashing. At Yuuri’s tentative headshake, another predatory grin curled at his lips, and he pressed closer. His hand cradled Yuuri’s face almost tenderly as his thumb ran across Yuuri’s suddenly dry lips. “Oh Yuuri,” he purred, grinding his hips down once more, “alphas don’t hunt omegas – they court them.”

Yuuri let out another panting gasp, throwing his head back. Victor’s scent was starting to saturate the room; it was heady and addictive, and it made Yuuri’s head spin. When Victor tucked his head into the crook of Yuuri’s exposed neck to lave his tongue against Yuuri’s skin, Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a breathy whine. “V-Victor,” he whimpered, fingers flexing around the fabric of his sleep shirt, “Victor, please.”

Victor hummed, and reached for Yuuri’s hands to pull them away from his shirt. “You can touch me, Yuuri,” he rumbled, sounding oddly pleased with himself. “Please touch me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He would never be able to refuse an order from Victor, not one like this. With shaky hands he clutched at Victor’s shoulders, letting himself feel out the shape of them. Victor was only wearing a loose shirt and pants, the same dark green ones he always wore, but now they seemed more obtrusive, more attractive. There wasn’t any part of Victor that wasn’t attractive, Yuuri thought.

“Are you okay with this?” Victor asked, drawing away from Yuuri’s neck. His hair was considerably more dishevelled, and the look in his eyes was starting to turn wild. “I won’t hold back.”

“N-not all the way,” Yuuri mumbled, squirming. 

Victor nodded in agreement, and pressed further into Yuuri’s space. “I want to kiss you now, Yuuri,” Victor whispered against his lips. “Can I?”

Yuuri flushed, his lips parting ever so slightly, and nodded.

“Good boy,” Victor purred, before his lips touched Yuuri’s. 

It was a gentle kiss, at first, one that Victor spent with his eyes just cracked open, focused intensely on Yuuri’s face. His lips were soft and wet, like Yuuri had expected, and he found himself gasping and arching into Victor’s touch at the sound of his praise. His body tingled like it never had before, and he couldn’t help but squeeze his thighs together. He’d never gotten so hard so quickly in all his life.

“Oh?” Victor leaned back, just a hairs breadth away, to press his lips against Yuuri’s cheek and down his jaw. “Do you like being praised, Yuuri? Do you like hearing that you’re a good boy?”

Yuuri whimpered. He did like that, he liked it very much. His fingers tightened around Victor’s shoulders for a moment, before venturing under the deep neckline of his shirt to press against his warm skin.

Victor groaned, and went for Yuuri’s lips again. This time he _claimed_ them, forcing his tongue inside to ravage Yuuri as though he was a starving man. His fingers crept up under Yuuri’s shirt, pressing against his stomach before palming over his nipples. It made Yuuri suck in a breath and arch into his touch, unbidden. A daze was descending over his mind, one fuelled by Victor’s heavy and surrounding scent, and the lingering aroma of his own pre-heat pheromones. 

“Yuuri, more,” Victor growled, grinding against him more insistently as he pushed up the hem of Yuuri’s shirt so that it bunched up around his neck. “Give me more.”

Yuuri didn’t know what Victor wanted specifically, but he didn’t think either of them really cared. _More, more, more._ It was on his mind, too. He wanted more of Victor. 

Victor’s bruising kisses moved lower again, and when Yuuri threw his head to the side, unable to help himself, Victor latched onto his neck. “Your scent is so good Yuuri,” Victor mumbled, panting, as he sucked a dark mark into Yuuri’s skin. “I can smell is so strongly here, and it smells so good. It’s making me so hard.”

Yuuri whined, his hips jerking. He could feel Victor’s cock pressing down against his hip and it was starting to drive him crazy. He had done that to Victor? Had made him feel that good? It was a dizzying thought, and for a moment he struggled to gather himself. Even though he was still shaking, he pushed his hands under Victor’s shirt and urged it off of his shoulders. “I want to feel more,” he begged. “Victor.”

Leaning up, Victor arched his back, and slowly pulled off his shirt. His eyes remained firmly planted on Yuuri as they did, gauging Yuuri’s reaction to his little show, and filling with pleasure at whatever he evidently saw. He pushed his shirt aside once it was off, and gave Yuuri a curious look. “Good?”

Yuuri nodded. He still didn’t want to go all the way, not yet, but this was good. 

“Yours too,” Victor said. “As much as I like ravishing you with the appeal of all your clothes on, I think I’d much rather see them removed.”

Yuuri flushed, and before he even had the chance to reach for his rucked up shirt, Victor’s hands were there. He leaned over Yuuri, ignoring the whine Yuuri let out when his ass pressed against Yuuri’s crotch, and carefully pulled his shirt up over his head before discarding it, too. Yuuri felt exposed without it on, and was suddenly very aware of just how _omega_ his body actually was. He was soft where other males wouldn’t be soft, and even with his training that was still evident. He lifted his hands to hide himself, but then Victor’s arms reached out to gather his wrists and pin them beside his head. “V-Victor!”

“Don’t hide from me,” Victor growled, nipping at Yuuri’s neck. “I want to see everything.”

Yuuri let out a shaky sound, and nodded. He relaxed under Victor’s grip, and let himself succumb to Victor’s scent and the sensation of his mouth on his skin. Victor kissed his lips once, then twice more, before moving on. His teeth scraped against the underside of Yuuri’s jaw, and he hummed when Yuuri jumped. When his lips found Yuuri’s nipple, Yuuri couldn’t help but cry out. Victor laved over it with his tongue, and used a hand to squeeze at his chest. He paid the same attention to the other one, nipping and biting and sucking at his soft nipples until they were red and swollen and wet with Victor’s saliva.

“You’re so cute, Yuuri,” Victor groaned. “I can’t handle it. Look how pretty these are,” he cooed, as he rubbed his fingers over Yuuri’s nipples again, “and so responsive. Ah, Yuuri, you make my head spin.”

Whining, Yuuri lifted his arms, putting them around Victor’s neck to draw him into a kiss. He could hardly stand to hear those kind of things from Victor. “You too,” he panted, “Victor is cute too.”

Victor let out a pleased rumble, and lowered himself to lay on his side next to Yuuri. He hitched a leg over Yuuri’s hips, grinding their cocks together again, and crooned when Yuuri let out another cry. “Good boy, Yuuri,” he murmured, rubbing his nose against the scent glands on Yuuri’s neck. His breath was hot and warm. Teasingly, he trailed his hand down Yuuri’s chest and stomach to cup him through his briefs. “Even here is pretty too, I’m sure.”

Yuuri jerked, and lifted a hand to clutch at Victor’s chest. Victor was half leaning over him and it meant that his elbow was squished between them, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t help but shut his eyes and squeeze his thighs together, trying to stave off his orgasm, but it only trapped Victor’s teasing fingers right against his clothed cock. “Victor, Victor,” he huffed, face red, eyes damp. 

Victor hummed, and lazily kissed Yuuri’s lips. His tongue dipped inside again, and it was all Yuuri could do to open his mouth and accept it. “Does this feel good, my little omega?” He asked, as he rubbed his hand against Yuuri’s briefs firmly. “Look, you’re already soaking. There’s a wet spot right here.”

“Victor, feels good,” Yuuri whimpered, squirming. “I’m going... going to…”

Victor rumbled again. It was a sound that Yuuri could feel reverberating through his chest. Victor’s scent burst into the room again, heavy and aroused, and with a start Yuuri realised that Victor was _scenting_ him. “Aren’t you just precious, Yuuri? You feel so warm down here,” he cooed, his fingers tracing over Yuuri’s cock. “Can I feel it? I want to see. Can I, Yuuri? It would make me feel good.”

Yuuri was nodding before Victor had even finished his sentence. Anything to make Victor feel good, anything to gain his praise.

Victor’s fingers slowly, tantalizingly slowly, dipped beneath the waistband of his briefs. Yuuri watched his fingers disappear with a shocked and flustered expression on his face, and when his fingers touched Yuuri’s cock, he couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut again.

“Yuuri,” Victor murmured. His free hand found Yuuri’s chin and turned his head so that they were nose-to-nose. “Look at me. Open your eyes, Yuuri.”

He did. Victor’s eyes captured his the moment his eyelashes fluttered open – Victor’s pretty blue irises had gone dark with arousal, and his pupils were dilated. Victor looked just as wrecked as Yuuri felt, and somehow that only riled him up even more. He could feel Victor’s fingers around his cock, stroking him, and it brought him to the edge faster than anything ever had before. “Victor,” he whined, “I’m-”

“Already? My, my, Yuuri, you really are just so sensitive,” Victor cooed. He was close enough that Yuuri was breathing in his air, could feel Victor’s rough exhales across his lips. Yuuri was panting now, practically trembling as Victor tightened his grip. “Are you going to come, Yuuri? Can you be a good boy and come for me?”

Yuuri let out a cry of Victor’s name as he came. His skin instantly became sticky and wet, but he didn’t care. Pleasure rattled up his spine and made him twist, his back arching. If not for Victor’s leg over him he might have completely jerked away. As it was, he clawed at Victor’s chest, eyes wide and pleading and teary as Victor kept a hold of his gaze. The overwhelming scent of a pleased omega was filling the air, and faintly, Yuuri felt Victor twitch against his hip.

“Good boy, Yuuri,” Victor purred, nuzzling against his face as he stroked Yuuri through his aftershocks. “God, you’re so beautiful. I think I could come just from watching you orgasm.”

Yuuri whined.

Victor chuckled. He pulled his hands out of Yuuri’s stained briefs and raised his eyebrows at the sight of it, before beginning to lick his fingers clean. At Yuuri’s sound of protest, he just grinned. “Tastes good.”

If possible, Yuuri turned redder.

“Shall I go get a wash cloth?” Victor asked.

Yuuri lurched forwards, puzzled. “W-what about you?” He could feel that Victor was still hard, and he wanted to please Victor.

“It’s alright,” he said, “I know you must be tired.”

Yuuri frowned, and grabbed Victor’s arm when he started to get up. He rolled onto his side and pressed against Victor’s chest, slipping a leg in between Victor’s to rub against his crotch. “I want Victor to feel good too,” he insisted, despite how red his face was getting. “My stamina is good.”

And it was true – he was still hard. He always got like that during his heats, and even his pre-heats. If he was properly aroused, then he didn’t tire easily. He could go again.

Victor’s eyes flashed, and he slid his hands down Yuuri’s waist, back beneath his briefs to cup his ass with both palms. “Well, if you insist,” he grinned, as he rubbed against Yuuri, using his grip to move Yuuri’s hips, “then who am I to deny such a pretty little omega?”

Yuuri huffed, and pulled Victor down into a kiss. As the franticness of his first orgasm began to ebb back into him, he couldn’t help but rut against Victor, too. “W-what do you want me to do?” He asked, glancing up at Victor from beneath his eyelashes. “I could use my hand, o-or my m-mouth…”

Victor groaned, and buried his face into the top of Yuuri’s head. His chest heaved once as he sucked in a deep breath. “Don’t tease me so, Yuuri,” he said, “or else I’ll go mad.”

Yuuri let out a small, amused sound. 

“While I do want both of those things, I believe that can wait for next time.”

“N-next time?”

“Mmm, if you’re willing, of course,” Victor grinned. Yuuri swallowed, and nodded. Absentmindedly, Victor dragged a hand through Yuuri’s damp hair, pushing it away from his forehead like how Yuuri wore it when he skated. “You really do have such pretty eyes, Yuuri. They’re so expressive.”

Yuuri flushed.

“This time, I have a different idea,” Victor finally said. He shifted his hips back a little, ignoring Yuuri’s whine at the loss of friction, and pushed his pants down to free his cock. Yuuri’s eyes widened at the sight of it, and he couldn’t help but lick his lips. He’d never been this close to an alpha cock before. It looked like it would feel really good. “Don’t go making such provocative little gestures, Yuuri,” Victor said, following the path of Yuuri’s tongue with his thumb, “or else I’ll forgo all my plans and have you completely.”

It was with some amount of surprise and embarrassment that Yuuri finally tore his eyes away from Victor’s cock. With one hand, Victor grabbed a hold of Yuuri’s thigh, the one that was on top, and lifted it a fraction. Yuuri yelped when Victor pushed his cock between his legs, right beneath Yuuri’s balls where his shorts had started to ride up too far from his squirming, before dropping his leg. The feel of Victor’s cock trapped between his thighs sent Yuuri’s mind spiralling.

“Okay?” Victor asked, as his hand settled on Yuuri’s hip. His grip was tight, and Yuuri wondered just how much self-restraint Victor had left in him. Judging from the feel of his hand and his painfully aroused scent, it probably wasn’t all that much. Yuuri found he didn’t mind all that much.

“Okay,” Yuuri confirmed with a nod of his head. He rested his hands on Victor’s chest, his eyes focused on the place where Victor’s cock disappeared between his thighs. When Victor suddenly thrust his hips forwards, Yuuri couldn’t help but cry out. He never thought anything could be as erotic as the sight of Victor fucking his thighs was.

Victor groaned, huffing out a breath against Yuuri’s face. His fingers tightened around Yuuri’s hip as his lips messily sought out Yuuri’s. His thrusting was getting more and more erratic the longer he did it, and it made Yuuri whine for what felt like the hundredth time that night. “I’m sorry, Yuuri,” Victor panted as he thrusted harder, “but I don’t know- if I can focus on your pleasure this time-”

“No need,” Yuuri all but wheezed. His thighs were trembling and his fingers were digging red marks into Victor’s chest. Already he was so close to coming again, and Victor hadn’t even really touched him. “V-Victor, are you going to come?”

“I will if you keep saying my name like that,” Victor whined.

Yuuri jolted at the admission, his cock leaking. Tentatively, he leaned his head up to place soft kisses along the underside of Victor’s jaw, and at the corner of his open mouth. Victor panted as he did, and let out a terribly possessive growl as Yuuri nuzzled against him, scent marking him just a little. 

“Yuuri,” Victor panted, pushing down on Yuuri’s thigh to make the space between them even tighter, “Yuuri, Yuuri.”

Yuuri let out a comforting, pleased rumble, a very omega sound he hadn’t ever used before. Victor tensed at the sound of it, and when Yuuri let out a breathless little, _“Alpha”,_ Victor suddenly came. A sharp sound came from him, one that immediately got caught in his throat as his hips strained forwards and warmth rushed between Yuuri’s clenched thighs. The overwhelming scent of a pleased alpha burst across his tongue, and with a weak moan, Yuuri came again. His mind was spinning, and when he finally gained control of it he found himself squirming and whining against Victor, desperately begging for his attention.

Victor’s arms were around him, cradling him close as they both came down off the post-orgasm high. Very gently, Victor traced soothing circles into Yuuri’s hip, where there would no doubt be dark bruises to match the ones littering his chest and neck. “Are you okay, Yuuri?” He asked, voice soft and gentle. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Yuuri shook his head. A satisfied purr was starting to build up in his throat. “I’m okay. It felt good,” he said. He shifted a little, and winced at the cold stickiness in his briefs and between his legs. He didn’t want to wake up with his thighs glued together in the morning. “C-could I have that wash cloth now?”

Victor chuckled, and nodded. He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “Alright, wait here a moment, I’ll go find one.”

As Victor moved to stand, Yuuri’s heart reeled. He grabbed onto Victor without thinking, and flushed all the way up to his ears when Victor turned to give him a puzzled look. “Maybe in a minute?” He asked, voice small. His omega instincts were telling him to keep Victor close, and for once he didn’t want to push them away.

Victor chuckled again, and sunk back into the bed. “Of course, my little omega,” he cooed, gathering Yuuri straight into his arms. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _"alphas don’t hunt omegas - they court them"_ sent to me by an anon on tumblr ^^
> 
> I'm still open to prompts/requests! 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://milkteamiku.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/fairydens)


End file.
